Tigerstern und Sasha/Band 2
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Vorgänger=Flucht aus dem Wald Vorwort |Nachfolger=Zurück zu den Clans Vorwort}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 2. Band der Mangatrilogie Tigerstern und Sasha. Verweise Sicht *Sasha / Brownie Charaktere *Tigerstern *Kiefer *5 unbekannte Zweibeinerinnen *3 unbekannte Zweibeinermädchen *7 unbekannte Zweibeiner *Unbekannte, weiße BlutClan-Katze mit zahnbesetztem Halsband *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit zahnbesetztem Halsband und einem Riss im Ohr *Käpt'n Bandy *Darrel *Darrels Vater *Unbekannter Zweibeiner (Polizist) *Unbekannter Zweibeiner (Reporter) *Fleckchen Erwähnte Charaktere *Ken *Jean *Shannon Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Fluss *Zweibeinerort **BlutClan-Territorium Tiere *Fuchs *Dachs *Fisch *Kuh *Maus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, Mensch (im Original eigentlich Hausvolk), Metallbiest, frische Beute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen:Hauskätzchen, Einzelgänger *Clanränge: Anführer *Zeit: Herbst (im Original eigentlich Blattleere), Winter, Frühling Wissenswertes *Der Satz "I won't." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich werde nicht.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Nein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 7 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "(...) than you can have." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Escape from the Forest) *Hausvolk wird fälschlicherweise mit Menschen übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 10, 14, 19-20, 23, 25, 30, 33, 41, 43-45, 49-50, 52, 54-55, 59-60, 65, 69-70, 86 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "(...) I don't know, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Escape from the Forest) *Die Blattleere wird fälschlicherweise mit Herbst übersetzt, welches sogar zweifach falsch ist, da die Katzen 1. nicht unsere Begriffe für die vier Jahreszeiten verwenden und 2. mit der Blattleere der Winter gemeint ist. (vgl. Seite 13 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "So much (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "And there (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 24 von Escape from the Forest) *"(...) ein paar Sekunden (...)" - Die Katzen kennen und verwenden unser System der Zeitmessung nicht und wissen daher auch nicht, was eine Sekunde ist (vgl. Seite 25 von Escape from the Forest) *"Der Anführer des BlutClan!" - Wurde in der Erstausgabe falsch geschrieben, es müsste eigentlich "des BlutClan's'" heißen. *Der Satz "I didn't mean any offense." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wollte keinen Ärger machen/kein Ärgernis sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich wollte niemanden stören." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 27 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Soundeffekt "Sniff Sniff" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 30 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "(...) those crazy (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satz "That's more like it!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das ist schon besser!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das muss es wohl sein!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 34 von Escape from the Forest) *"(...) solches Futter gegeben." - Statt Futter müsste es "Fisch" heißen, da im Original die Rede von fish like this ist (vgl. Seite 34 von Escape from the Woods) *"(...), dass die Welt so aussieht ..." - Statt so aussieht müsste es "so aussehen könnte/kann" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the world could look like this ist (vgl. Seite 36 von Escape from the Woods) *"(...), im kühlen, frischen Gras ..." - Nach dem Wort Gras müsste "zu liegen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von lying in the cool, fresh grass ist (vgl. Seite 39 von Escape from the Woods) *Der Satz "I just can't." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 43 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satz "This place is a dump, son." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Dieser Ort ist eine Müllhalde, (mein) Sohn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Das sieht ziemlich heruntergekommen aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 45 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satzrest "(...) stay quiet (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 45 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Soundeffekt "CLANG -ANG -ANG" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von Escape from the Forest) *"(...) und sicher." - Nach dem Wort und müsste "ich fühle mich" stehen, da im Original die Rede von and I feel safe ist (vgl. Seite 57 von Escape from the Woods) *Der Soundeffekt "THUNKK - THUD" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 64 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Soundeffekt "CLANGK-TANG CLANG" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 65 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satz "What's this?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 66 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Satz "Is that you?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Bist du das?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Warst du das?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 66 von Escape from the Forest) *Die Anrede "Sir?" wurde it "Tja..." übersetzt (vgl. Seite 68 von Escape from the Forest) *Sashas Miauen fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 72 von Escape from the Forest) *"Ganz ruhig ihr beiden ... ich werde mich um euch kümmern." - Bandy spricht im Deutschen fälschlicherweise sowohl Sasha als auch Fleckchen an, obwohl damit eigentlich nur letzterer gemeint ist. (vgl. Seite 76 von Escape from the Forest) *"(...) letzten, großen Gelegenheit ..." - Statt Gelegenheit müsste es "(Ver-)Änderung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von change ist (vgl. Seite 79 von Escape from the Woods) *Der Satz "(...) as weight shifts on it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) wenn sich das Gewicht verlagert.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), auch bei geringem Gewicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 80 von Escape from the Forest) *Der Begriff "Kit/s" (zu Deutsch: "Junge/s") wurde in der deutschen Erstauflage mit "Kinder" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 86 von Escape from the Forest) Quellen en:Escape from the Forest Kategorie:Verweise